herofandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Pilgrim
Scott Pilgrim is the main protagonist of the book series of the same name and it's film adaption, Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. He is a 23 year old (24 in Volume 5 & 6) slacker living with his gay roommate, Wallace Wells in the mysterious land of Toronto, Canada. He is the bassist for the indie rock band, Sex Bob-omb alongside his friend Stephen Stills and Kim Pines. He falls in love with mysterious rollerblader Ramona Flowers, but has to defeat her 7 evil ex-boyfriends in order to date her, led by her seventh ex-boyfriend and his archenemy, Gideon Graves. He was created by Bryan Lee O'Malley, and was named after the Plumtree song, "Scott Pilgrim". Many of his hobbies include playing video games and music, all which O'Malley liked as well. In the 2010 film, he was portrayed by Michael Cera. Story Scott Pilgrim has fallen in love with the newcomer, American ninja delivery girl, Ramona Flowers. But in order to win her affections and the right to date Ramona he must defeat her seven evil exes, a.k.a the League of Evil Ex-Boyfriends. Biography Scott's family moved to Ontario, where he got into a fight on his first day at St. Joel's Catholic High School. While sitting outside the principal's office, he meets Lisa Miller, who becomes friends after constantly bothering him. Scott also meets Kim Pine here, and they become friends too. Lisa starts a band with Scott, but then he points out that there are only two of them, and they need a drummer, so when Scott sees Kim playing drums at a school event, he begs her to join their band. One day, Scott came to school and saw everyone unconscious, and Lisa came out and told him that a group from Benvie Tech High School, known as the Benvie Tech Boys, came and beat everyone up, then kidnapped Kim. Scott then fights his way through Benvie Tech High School, until he has a showdown with the Benvie Tech Boys, leader, Simon Lee, on the roof. After defeating Simon, he rescues Kim and he asks her to go out with him and to join their band. She says yes to both. This was actually later revealed to be a false memory implanted into Scott's mind by Gideon Graves. Scott's family later moved to Toronto, Canada, leaving Lisa behind. Scott went to the University of Toronto, where he met his friends, Stephen Stills and his soon-to-be gay roommate, Wallace Wells. While there, Stephen dated Julie Powers, and Scott dated her nerdy roommate Natalie Adams. After forming a band with Scott and Stephen, Natalie began to change. She threw out her nerdy stuff in favor of "CDs and boots" and asked everyone to call her "Envy". She then took control of their band, adding in three extra members. Then on New Year's one year, Scott and Envy had a fight and broke up, this made Scott extremely sad. During the next years, Scott finished up college and formed Sex Bob-omb with Stephen Stills and Kim, who moved to Toronto. Some time soon after that, he met Knives Chau, a 17-year-old who he started dating after they met on a bus. Despite the fact that Scott explained he liked their relationship, he still felt lonely. He had a dream about a girl on roller skates one night, and he then became distracted when on dates with Knives. He then saw her at the library, and again at a party, where he just embarrassed himself and promised to never talk to her again. At the party, he learned her name was Ramona Flowers, and that she was a delivery girl for Amazon. He then orders CDs and waits at the door for the weekend. When she comes, he asks her out and she says yes, to make up for the fact that she used the Subspace Highway to deliver packages quickly, explaining why she was in his dream. The two are caught in a snow storm while on a date and have to go back to Ramona's apartment. He spend the night and invited Ramona to Sex Bob-omb's concert the next day, forgetting he'd also invited Knives too. Whilst there, a mysterious man bursts through the club ceiling and fights Scott, claiming to be one of Ramona's evil ex-boyfriends, going by the name Matthew Patel. After defeating him, (explained below) Scott and Ramona ride the train back home, and she explains that in order to date her, Scott will have to fight her seven evil ex-boyfriends, also known as the League of Evil Exes. The League of Evil Exes Matthew Patel is the first of Ramona's evil ex-boyfriends. He dated Ramona in the seventh grade for a week and a half, and took their breakup very seriously. Matthew's sends signs to Scott that the League of Evil Ex-Boyfriends was coming, (all of which were ignored). They finally had a showdown right before Sex Bob-omb was about to play in a club. Matthew gets mad once Ramona explains how they dated during the fight, and summons his Demon Hipster Chicks. The fight soon turns into more of a musical battle, with Scott, Wallace, Stephen, Kim, Stacey, Knives, and Young Neil against Matthew, who is defeated when Scott yells "Shut up!" and punches him, turning him into coins, with a total of $2.10 in Canadian dollars. In the film, Matthew is played by Satya Bhabha, and much like in the comics, he fights Scott at Club Rockit, where Sex Bob-omb plays. He asks if Scott got his e-mail explaining the League, to which Scott says he marked as spam, and this marks the beginning of their fight. Ramona explains how they met during the fight, and after Matthew incinerates another band with his fireballs, Scott throws a drum set cymbal, defeating Matthew and turning him into $2.40 in coins. In the game, Matthew's boss fight isn't necessarily a difficult one, many of his attacks are melee or fireballs. He will spawn his Demon Hipster Chicks, and you must defeat them first before you can continue the fight. His health is 180p and afterwards you will get $2.10 in coins. Lucas Lee is Ramona's second evil ex-boyfriend. He used to be a skateboarder, but then got turned into a sell out actor who was shown in a lot of cheesy action-type movies. Ramona and Lucas Lee started dating during their freshman year in high school together. Around that time Lucas Lee was, according to Ramona, a "whiny little greasy-haired skater." Prior to the relationship Lucas followed Ramona around and constantly asked to go out with her. Eventually Ramona said okay and the two went out for a short while. Scott outsmarts Lucas by asking him to demonstrate a skateboard trick. After he accepts Scott's request, Lucas skateboards down a long rail. As he grinds down the rail, he accelerates too quickly and disintegrates as he hits the ground, leaving behind coins and a Mithril Skateboard that Scott cannot even touch due to a lack of "Skateboard Proficiency" (It's later revealed that he instead took "Longsword Proficiency"). The skateboard itself disappears soon after. Scott complains because he didn't get Lucas' autograph and because Lucas left behind over $14 in change. In the Film version, he is played by Chris Evans, who also plays Marvel Superheroes, Johnny Storm/Human Torch and Captain America. Lucas comes our of his RV with the Universal orchestral theme playing while he skates to the set. he then begins to finish where he left off in the film's production, but then spots Scott and proceeds to fight him. When he helps him up after throwing him towards a castle prop, he leaves, only for him to be revealed as one of his stunt doubles. he sends his stunt team to help in the fight. Scott knocks out the stunt team and falls through the background. Scott fools Lucas to do a grind on the rail and hits the ground and explodes. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Titular Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dimwits Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Hero Category:Tricksters Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:In Love Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Counterparts Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:False Antagonist Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Crossover Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Theatrical Heroes